TCU Horned Frogs
Texas Christian University is a private, coeducational university located in Fort Worth, Texas. TCU is affiliated with, but not governed by, the Christian Church (Disciples of Christ). Its mascot is the "horned frog" and its school colors are purple and white. The university is currently engaged in a $255 million construction plan consisting of four new residence halls, indoor football practice facility, indoor golf facility, indoor baseball facility, Amon Carter Stadium renovations, a new university union, and full renovation and addition to the School of Education. Work is to be completed the summer of 2008 for the four new residence halls and the new University Union. Texas Christian University features 18 varsity sports teams. The school's mascot is the Horned Frog and its women's athletics teams are referred to often as the Lady Frogs. They participate in the NCAA's Division I and in the Div I-Bowl Sub-Division for football competing in the Mountain West Conference. The University's current athletic director is Dr. Daniel Morrison. Men's Basketball TCU Men's Basketball has played since the 1908-1909 season. That first year they entered the Waco City League and left with a record of 2-3, losing to the Baylor teams and defeating the Waco High teams. The Horned Frogs played basketball in the Southwest Conference from the 1923-24 seasons until the breakup of the conference after the 1995-96 season. During their time in the SWC they won 10 conference titles (1931, 1934, 1951*, 1952, 1953, 1959, 1968, 1971, 1986*, 1987; * denotes shared title). Buster Brannon owns the most wins as a coach in TCU Men's Basketball history with a career that spanned 20 years he earned a record of 205-259, a 104-144 record in SWC play, won 4 conference titles and earned three trips to the NCAA Basketball Tournament in 1952, 1953 and 1959. The TCU Men's Basketball Team would only win one more conference championship after the breakup of the Southwest Conference. During the 1997-98 season under Coach Billy Tubbs, the team went 27-6 and 14-0 in WAC play. The team earned a trip to the Midwest Regional played in Oklahoma City, OK. They would lose in the first round to Florida State. TCU never won a title during their time in Conference USA and have not won a conference title in their current conference, the Mountain West Conference. TCU's other NCAA tournament appearances occurred in 1968, 1971 and 1987. Along with NCAA Tournament appearances, TCU appeared in the National Invitational Tournament six times -- 1983, 1986, 1992, 1997, 1999 and 2005. They advanced to the quarterfinal round three times -- 1983, 1999 and 2005, but have never earned a birth to play in the semifinal round in Madison Square Garden. The TCU Men's Basketball Team is currently coached by Neil Dougherty who was hired in 2002. The TCU Men's Basketball Team plays their home games in Daniel-Meyer Coliseum on the campus of TCU. Women's Basketball The Lady Frogs sported their first women's basketball team in the 1977-78 season, in which TCU boasted a 5-18 record. The Lady Frogs improved significantly in the following year, going 19-8. Current coach Jeff Mittie has been the coach of the team since the 1999-00 season. During the 2000-01 season, the Lady Frogs won their first regular season and conference championship at the WAC Tournament. The Lady Frogs would match that accomplishment the very next season their first season in Conference USA during the 2001-2002 season. They then proceeded to win the C-USA tournament in 2002-03 and 2004-05. Of the four years the Lady Frogs were in C-USA, they would win the conference title 4 out of 5 years. TCU has also reached the Women's NCAA Tournament for an outstanding six consecutive years, stretching back to the 2000-01 season. Each year, the Lady Frogs have won their first game of the tournament and lost the second game, except for a first-round loss to Oregon State in 2005. The Lady Frogs also share Daniel-Meyer Coliseum with the men's team, playing under the roof there for the entire history of the program. External Links *Official athletics site Category:NCAA Division I schools Category:Schools in Texas Category:Big Twelve Conference members